


Little Green Men

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [25]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Little Green Men

_“Mulder, even if George Hale only saw elves in his mind, the telescope still got built. Don’t give up. And next time, we meet out in the open.”_

It frightened her more than a little, seeing him like that. She’d never seen him so withdrawn, so defeated, his paranoia elevated to borderline unhealthy levels. He was almost unrecognizable as the person she knew, the person she…

She missed him. More than anything else, as she tried to settle into the drudgery of daily instructional autopsies and class lectures, she  _missed_  him. Missed the challenge of their work, even missed the way he could be so frustratingly single-minded in his pursuit of whatever new paranormal theory he was trying to prove. Working with him had been so incredibly rewarding and intellectually stimulating that anything else seemed tedious by comparison.

Whatever miniscule bit of pleasure she took in knowing that he wasn’t completely unaffected by their separation was eclipsed by her worry over just how  _very_  affected he appeared to be by the loss of his work. He probably wasn’t eating well, gave no indication he was taking care of himself in more than the most rudimentary of ways. She wondered how long it had been since he’d slept.

Maybe she could put together a box of food or something. Bake him some cookies, maybe a loaf of banana bread, drop it by his apartment in a couple of days, on her way down to Quantico. If he wasn’t home, she could always leave it inside for him. She did have a key, after all. It wouldn’t be much, more a token of moral support than anything else, but she had to do  _something_.


End file.
